Let's See
by waterrain
Summary: America and Prussia are trying to find out who is better out of the two of them. France makes a suggestion and even provides a hat full of tiny slips of paper with writing on it. England believes that France is up to something.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Anything You Can Do**

**Summary- America and Prussia are trying to find out who is better. France makes a suggestion and even provides a hat full of tiny slips of paper with writing on it with things that one can prove to others to be better at.**

**By Waterrain**

"Fuck you America. I'm way better and more awesome than you." Prussia stated firmly in a loud voice and his eyes were narrowed.

"No I'm the best. You are the one with a name if you remove that first letter of yours it becomes Russia. Face it your name is not awesome because that little fact. Take away a P and you have the same name as Russia." America commented causally and then smiled brightly at Prussia.

"You should become one with me again Prussia." Russia said innocently and his violet eyes were wide.

"Hell no." Prussia snapped angrily and then yelled. "America do not make fun of my name!"

"It serves you right for claiming to be better than me. I'm a hero." America said cheerfully and then tilted his head towards Prussia.

"Oh my you two are so loud. I have an idea how to solve this without any more yelling." France commented smoothly and he ignored the glare from England. He held up a hat and then added lightly while smiling widely. "I decided to write things down on tiny slips of papers and placed them in this hat. Choose at random and do what it says. Of course this must be done several times and since I came up with the idea I can keep score."

"Who picks it out of the hat?" Prussia asked in a curious voice and then narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm neither you or America because that would mean more noise. I can go fist since I had the idea." France said calmly and mentally he was grinning to himself for this shall be tons of fun.

"France you are up to something you bleeding frog." England said in low voice and he glared at France with vicious eyes.

"Oh so cruel. Why would I be up to something?" France asked mocking and then closed his eyes before picking out a tiny slip of paper. He opened his eyes and then looked at what was written France tried to keep a perverted smile form his lips.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Let's See**

**Summary- America and Prussia are trying to find out who is better. France makes a suggestion and even provides a hat full of tiny slips of paper with writing on it with things that one can prove to others to be better at.**

**By Waterrain**

"Oh so cruel. Why would I be up to something?" France asked mocking and then closed his eyes before picking out a tiny slip of paper. He opened his eyes and then looked at what was written France tried to keep a perverted smile from appearing on his lips.

"Who has the most pleasing sounds when masturbating?" France asked lightly and he enjoyed the mixed response from the other Nations.

"I'm the best at masturbating and making the best sounds." Prussia said loudly and he smirked at America whose cheeks are burning red. After all America is more sensitive to talk of sex than anything else and America had been hoping for the question of who is the best fighter for he was far more use to violence.

"This is interesting, dah." Russia commented innocently as he looked at America's flushed face and uncomfortable expression.

"France you perverted son of a bitch." England gritted between his teeth and he glared at France. None of the Nations had left and they stayed due to curiosity.

"Now do you accept this challenge? Who is better at it?" France asked cheerfully and he ignored the death glares that England was giving him.

"Yeah I accept it and I'm going to be way better than America." Prussia said bluntly and he smirked at America who still had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Do you America accept this challenge? You could always back away from this and lose by default." France commented causally, but knew that America would it accept it.

"I accept it. I'm not one to back away from a challenge." America managed to say and he forced away his blush by biting down on his lip harshly.

"Alright drop those pants and underwear." France said cheerfully and he watched as Prussia stripped without a problem while America was very slow.

"I can help you strip." France purred and America glared at him while his cheeks were red. America finished taking off his lower outfit and Prussia was smirking at him.

"Alright, Anything goes just to let you know. You can touch yourself and also finger yourself at the same time. Remember the point is the most pleasurable sounds." France stated firmly and then added lightly while grinning perversely. "Now on the floor and spread out those legs."

Prussia and America sat down on the floor with their backs to the wall for support.

"When do we start France?" Prussia asked calmly and his legs were opened wide revealing everything.

"Come on America. Spread out your legs more and show that hole." France said lightly ignoring Prussia's question and he watched as America's face turning a bright red.

"Fine." America muttered sulkily and he spread out his legs showing everything.

"Now you two can start. After this Russia will be picking out something and be the judge." France stated cheerfully and he mentally smiled for it looks like the other Nations are watching this little challenge.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Let's See**

**Summary- America and Prussia are trying to find out who is better. France makes a suggestion and even provides a hat full of tiny slips of paper with writing on it with things that one can prove to others to be better at.**

**By Waterrain**

"Now Prussia you start first and then America. After this Russia will be picking out something and be the judge." France stated cheerfully and he mentally smiled for it looks like the other Nations are watching this little challenge.

Prussia smirked widely and with one hand he begun to stroke his length fast. While his other hand was behind his back groping his bottom and three fingers slipping inside. Prussia groaned in pleasure and then came onto his hand afterwards wiping it on his shirt.

France sighed heavily and Prussia had missed the point of pleasant sounds because to France it was more or less just groans that were suited for an animal. It was done and over too quick at least for France.

'I wonder will America do better than Prussia?' France thought to himself and then watched as America's closed his eyes.

America felt better with his eyes closed and used his left hand to toy with his tip slowly. He had his right hand place in front of lips and America licked his fingers making sure it was slick.

"Ngh." America moaned lewdly as he moved his three fingers inside of himself and also moving his left hand faster wanting to end it soon.

"Hah, Hah." America panted breathlessly as he was reached his climax and he had his fingers moving faster making him open his legs farther apart.

"Ah." America moaned loudly and his cheeks were burning red because he felt really embarrassed about being so loud, but couldn't keep it from slipping out and his hand was covered in juices. He slowly opened his blue eyes and then was tempted to close them again for every single Nation was staring at him. America bit his lip and he felt highly embarrassed for they were probably staring because he had done such an awful job at the challenge.

'I really hope they do not laugh at me.' America thought to himself and he felt ashamed for his lower regions were being turned on by the staring. He was tempted to hide his growing problem with his hands or putting his legs together, but America just gulped slightly and waited for them to start talking or laughing.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Side Note America did not have his glasses on. Please Review and Thank You.**

"America is a Uke." Japan and China whispered at the same time with their eyes wide in. Then they looked at each other and for a moment felt shocked that they agreed on something.

"Bloody hell." England muttered and his cheeks were red from watching America masturbate along with hearing those moans.

"I so lost it." Prussia said to himself bitterly, but it was an awesome sight and he felt some satisfaction in America looking so embarrassed.

"Who won?" America managed to ask despite feeling completely humiliated and embarrassed. He hated that his lower body was turned on by the staring and forced himself to keep his legs spread until he found out who won.

"You won, America." France purred and then watched as America closed his legs quickly.

"Cool. I was better than Prussia." America said cheerfully and then found himself a towel to dry himself. He tried to ignore his problem and brush it off because it seems like no one noticed it for there were no comments. America and Prussia put back on their outfits.

"So America what did you think about?" Prussia asked in a curious voice.

"Nothing expect getting it over with." America muttered his reply and cheeks were a faint shade of pink.

"What?" Prussia asked in a shocked tone and then he stared at America.

"I normally can go on for longer touching myself, but I didn't want to waste time." America said causally and then remembered that this time Russia was going to being picking a tiny slip of paper along with being a judge. America sulked and then crossed his arms as he watched Russia chose at random a tiny slip of paper from the hat.

"Who can Give the judge the better lap dance?" Russia said calmly and he smiled innocently when he saw both of their faces pale.

"Oh fuck." Prussia swore and then he looked at America who was smirking at him.

"Are you afraid of Russia? Oh and Russia I accept." America asked in a mocking voice and Prussia glared at him.

"You are suicidal." Prussia stated bluntly and he crossed his arms.

"Nope. I just love pissing off Russia a lot." America comment smoothly and then added. "Or are you too frightened?"

"Fuck you America. I'm way too awesome to be afraid! I accept it the damn suicidal challenge, but I will bring you down with me!" Prussia yelled loudly and then paled slightly when he realized that he had agreed to it.

"Oh and it appears there is more writing on the back." Russia commented lightly and then he frowned as he read it silently. France turned deathly pale and he decides to hide under the table, but England caught him.

"What the hell did you write on the back." England said firmly as he grabbed France by the collar of his shirt.

"I really do regret having Russia as a judge now. I'm cursed and I will be killed countless times." France muttered under his breath.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Side Note America did not have his glasses on. Please Review and Thank You.**

"I really do regret having Russia as a judge now. I'm cursed and I will be killed countless times." France muttered under his breath.

"It appears that America along with Prussia must be naked when giving me a lap dance, da. Along with having to moan and kiss me on the neck." Russia said calmly and he watched as America turned pale.

"What the hell." America managed to say and his cheeks were turning red. "I thought lap dancing meant no nudity or having to do such things."

"Hah, America afraid to be on someone's lap while being naked and having to moan plus kissing someone's neck." Prussia said loudly and he smirked at America while hoping mentally that America would give up and that would mean he will win by default.

"I'm not afraid." America gritted out between his teeth and he managed to control his breathing.

"France, You are a bloody idiot." England stated flatly and he glared at the shivering France.

"I'm doomed." France muttered quietly and he couldn't stop shaking.

"This will prove to be amusing, da." Russia said calmly and he sat on the sofa that was in the World Meeting room. Prussia already stripped himself and mentally cursing America for being so damn stubborn. "Are you not suppose to be naked?"

"Shut up, Russia." America muttered in an embarrassed voice and he puffed out his cheeks determinedly. That was when America closed his eyes and quickly stripped himself out of his outfit.

"I will go fist since I'm awesome and America was slow." Prussia commented loudly and then mentally wondered if he was suicidal or something, but Prussia wanted to prove that he was better than America.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

If someone had told Prussia that he would ever be naked on Russia's lap and kissing his neck as if it was a piece of candy he would have called that person insane. Currently Prussia sat sideways on Russia moving smoothly and he was heavily kissing Russia's neck.

"You are like an animal, da." Russia commented innocently and he wished his pipe was with him for Prussia felt like a little bug that needed to be smashed.

"Oh. Yeah baby I'm an animal and loving your pale neck. Fuck you are so damn sexy and fuckable, my little sex pot. I want to rock your little Russian body and work it all night long. Hell yeah baby." Prussia moaned lewdly and he made the mistake of looking at Russia's face. It was rather scary with that twisted smile, those cold and deadly violet eyes, and Prussia turned as pale as a ghost.

France stared at Prussia as if he was insane and England looked away while sighing deeply at Prussia's stupidity. America was not paying attention and everyone else were covering their lips. Whether hiding laughter or a horrified expression.

'Damn I'm fucking suicidal and Russia looks really pissed off. I suppose he either did not like being called sexy or fuckable or my little sex pot or all of the above.' Prussia mentally thought to himself and he valued his lower regions for it looked as if Russia wanted to rip them off. Prussia jumped off and did a quick little bow before hiding behind Germany.

"You are an idiot, Bruder." Germany muttered under his breath and he felt Prussia clinging to him.

"America, You are next." Russia stated smoothly and he enjoyed America's flushed cheeks. "Unless you are frightened and want to give up."

"I'm not backing down." America snapped and his cheeks were puffed out. He boldly walked over to Russia and then sat down on his lap. America's legs were on either side of Russia and both of their cheeks were burning.

"You spread your legs open, da." Russia commented innocently and he looked at America's red cheeks.

"Shut up." America muttered and his lips were pressed light on Russia's neck. Prussia was still hiding behind Germany and he was not watching. France blinked and he was stunned for Russia's cheeks were a faint shade of pink.

"I think-" France started to say, but his cheek was pinched roughly by England.

"Don't think France. You are bloody terrible at it." England commented and he watched as America wiggled his lower body on Russia's lap. "For fucks sake it should be bloody illegal."

"Heh, you wish America was giving you a lap dance." France commented in a low and smug voice.

"Shut your bloody trap, Frog." England muttered angrily and his eyes did not look away from America. Italy watched with wide eyes and Germany's cheeks were flushed.

"America." Russia muttered quietly and he felt rather odd for America's soft kisses on his neck felt nice.

"Mm, Russia." America moaned softly and his body kept on moving. Russia's cheeks were burning and he felt his lower regions harden. Everyone was staring at America, but America was not paying attention only at doing his best and winning. Japan and Hungary were silently taking photos of them. Prussia was gapping and he never knew Russia could blush. Italy hid a giggle and Germany couldn't look away.

"I have to get off otherwise I might make your uniform dirty." America muttered into Russia's ear and he begun to pull away, but then Russia's hand cover his length and America could stop a moan from escaping.

"You will get dirty." America moaned softly and Russia's thumb caressed his tip.

"I do not mind." Russia commented calmly and he brought America to climax. His hand was covered in America's juices and he watched as America moved away.

"I can get you a cloth." America muttered quietly and his cheeks were burning. Russia shook his head and then licked his hand clean.

"No need, America. You win." Russia stated smoothly and he smiled innocently. Everyone in the room was shocked and stunned no one was laughing. America quickly got himself dressed and felt relieved to win.

"Did Russia just get America off and then licked his hand clean not to mention America's endless moans. Man talk about those two being such sluts and completely shameless." Prussia muttered to himself in disbelief and his voice seemed louder for everyone was quiet. He didn't see it coming and had no time for regrets. Russia swiftly knocked Prussia out and then smiled innocently at everyone.

"Please get him out of my sights, da." Russia commented softly and his violet eyes were flashing in pure anger. "This little contest can resume tomorrow."

No one dared to question Russia and almost everyone walked out. Germany was sighing deeply and he carried Prussia in his arms. America was sitting on the floor and tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"I'm a slut." America muttered quietly and he was curled up. Russia sighed to himself and decided to comfort America instead of walkinf away.

"I'm not a slut and you are not a slut. Prussia is upset at losing, da." Russia commented calmly and he picked America up with ease. "Now can you stand or must I carry you home."

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"I swear it was rigged." Prussia muttered bitterly to Germany and his arms were crossed.

"Bruder, You completely miss the point of both of them." Germany stated flatly and he shook his head.

"How so?" Prussia asked angrily and his flushed cheeks were puffed out in annoyance.

"With the fist one…You finished quickly and crudely as if it was a contest of speed." Germany replied calmly and he sighed deeply. "As if you were simply donating sperm."

"…No comment." Prussia muttered in a low voice and his cheeks were burning.

"The second one…You really should not have tried talking so vulgar and dirty to Russia…You are rather lucky to make it out alive." Germany stated firmly and he glared at Prussia. "Do you honestly want to die?"

"..Russia is scary and he looked ready to murder me with his bare hands. Even the awesome me has to admit that it was silly to try to work that angle with Russia and hey at least I was smart enough to get off the side of his lap." Prussia said quietly and he got goose bumps from remembering Russia's very pissed off expression.

",But not that smart. After all you called him and America sluts." Germany commented calmly and he shook his head. "You are an idiot, Bruder. Luckily Russia decided to just knock you out, but I'm not sure that is the end to it. After all you called Russia out of all Nations a slut. America is a lot more forgiving, but Russia…."

"Damnit, West. I thought no one was paying me any damn attention and I didn't notice it was so fucking quiet." Prussia snapped angrily and he puffed out his cheeks. "I'm awesome, but yet I fucking lost to America twice and I have not won anything. It is rigged I tell you."

"Bruder…It is not everyone hates you…." Germany said slowly and he looked away from Prussia.

"I noticed you were checking out America and you were totally blushing like a damn virgin." Prussia stated in an annoyed voice. "What does he have that I don't, West? What does America have that I don't damnit? I'm fucking awesome and great."

Germany sighed deeply and he simply walked away, but muttered 'I'm getting a beer, Bye bruder'. Prussia gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes in frustration for West refused to answer his questuon.

"Oh fuck it. I'm going to get wasted tonight and maybe tomorrow it will not be as rigged as it was today." Prussia muttered bitterly and he decided to go out to the bar.

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Alright the next Nation to be the judge is…England." France commented calmly and he said England's name slowly.

"I might as well get this bloody over with." England muttered and then reached into the hat. He read it silently and sighed deeply.

"Alright..Who can insult the other Nation better." England stated flatly and he wished it had been something more…His cheeks flushed and then he coughed to himself.

"So I get to insult America?" Prussia asked cheerfully and England nodded. "I'll go fist since I'm awesome."

America rolled his eyes and he could handle anything Prussia says about him.

'I'm fully dressed and he was just being a sore loser.' America mentally thought and then sighed. 'Jeez, I overreacted, but at least no one expect Russia saw my reaction.'

"America is a slut and he is a complete attention whore. Not to mention he is ditzy, clueless, stupid, a total air head, and-" Prussia was saying smugly and America was snickering. Russia's fists were clenched and he wished to silence Prussia, but decided against it for he saw America was giggling to himself.

'Man, Prussia's insults are not really creative.' America thought to himself and he smiled brightly. 'This is going to be fun and I might let him win this one.'

"America is so desperate he would fuck his own citizens. Hah, His people are sluts and whores since he is one. Oh yeah, America you and your people must be fucking up a storm. I bet you let them fuck your nice ass." Prussia said loudly and he was smirking at America.

'Prussia has made a mistake, da. Insulting my Comrade's citizens. America is very protective over his people, da. He will not let Prussia win.' Russia mentally thought and he smiled faintly to himself while wondering if once this is over. Whether or not there will be bloodshed. 'My comrade is no longer giggling, chuckling, or laughing. His smile is very tense and he does not look happy.'

"Heh, America your people are so loose and they would fuck anyone because I personally think you would let everyone fuck your sweet looking ass." Prussia commented lewdly and he was smirking proudly. "You little attention whore. Not to mention every single one of your citizens."

America's smile grew tense and his blue eyes were growing colder by the second. Russia smiled innocently and he knew America will be quite ruthless for Prussia insulted his citizens which was the worst possible thing to ever do. Germany's face went pale and he covered his face while muttering 'My Bruder is suicidal'. France shook his head and England sighed deeply for Prussia is really asking for it. Italy's eyes went wide and Spain blinked at Prussia in confusion.

'He dares to insult my people. He can insult me, but insulting my citizens is going over the damn line.' America mentally thought and he clenched his teeth together. 'I don't care if I make Prussia cry..Screw it. I'm going to make him regret everything he has said and I won't show him any fucking mercy. I was going to go easy on him and maybe let him win since I'm a hero, but hell no he crossed the line.'

"It is America's turn." England commented smoothly and he sat down on his chair. Prussia smiled proudly and was about to say 'I'm totally going to win', but then he noticed America's deadly and completely murderous expression.

"You are lucky this is part of the game with the whole insults and stuff. Otherwise I would have beat the living hell out of you for insulting my people. You can insult me, but not ever my citizens." America said coldly and then added smoothly. "You crossed the line with the insults towards my people."

"I will start my insults towards you, Prussia." America stated calmly and he noticed Prussia's face went pale.

"You best prepare yourself because I'm not going to fucking hold back." America commented in a cold and deadly voice. His blue eyes were flashing in anger and he forced himself to calm down.

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Prussia, you are a has been and to be honest you are not awesome." America stated calmly and he sat down on the table. His blue eyes completely focused on Prussia and he did not look away.

"You talk big, but you just can't back it up." America said smoothly and his fists were clenched. "You are a coward for when things get rough you just hide and can't face reality or own up to what you do."

Prussia bite his lip and he didn't move from behind his younger bruder. America's smile was twisted and his eyes were cold.

"Acting all big and bad, but when things become too difficult. You just hide away. Just like how you are doing right now and also like last time hiding away from Russia. I'm not going to physically hurt you. That would just fade away and heal." America stated firmly and then added smoothly. "Words hurt a hell of a lot more than any kind of wound. I know all about it."

Prussia looked down and he regretted involving America's people with those insults. Russia smiled innocently and Germany sighed deeply.

"I'm not going to be childish by calling you a slut, a whore, or an attention whore." America commented coldly and then added. "I'm going to name every single one of your damn faults for the world to hear. Canada is pretty good at naming several of mine and he can go on for ages. I can do the exact same thing to you, Prussia. You are not awesome and you were not ever awesome."

"America, You win." England said calmly and then he shook his head at Prussia. America nodded and he noticed Prussia's eyes were filled with tears.

'Best to cut this in the bud before America really has Prussia sobbing and crying for mercy.' England thought to himself and then sighed softly. 'Besides Prussia was only suppose to insult America and not the people.'

'Jeez, I was not really digging deep.' America mentally thought and then rolled his eyes. 'I guess he doesn't like being called not awesome or something.'

Germany pinched Prussia's cheeks and then sighed deeply to himself.

"Bruder…America did not even get completely started, but yet your already crying." Germany said quietly and he noticed America's eyes had softened.

"No, no. I'm awesome…Right?" Prussia muttered bitterly and he ignored his tears. Germany rolled his eyes and then stated firmly 'We will talk later'.

"Alright, The next Judge is…Poland." France said slowly and he noticed that Prussia was glaring at him.

"Anyone, but Poland." Prussia stated firmly and his arms were crossed in a pout.

"Like I'm the Judge and if you don't like it..Then just give up and let America win this round by default." Poland said calmly and he rolled his eyes. "You are like acting immature and I don't like you either Prussia. So what will it be?"

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Like I'm the Judge and if you don't like it..Then just give up and let America win this round by default." Poland said calmly and he rolled his eyes. "You are like acting immature and I don't like you either Prussia. So what will it be?"

"Like hell I'll give up." Prussia snapped angrily and his cheeks were puffed out. Poland rolled his eyes, America was thinking about junk food, and Prussia was determined to win against America.

"Whatever." Poland said carelessly as he reached into the hat and grabbed out a small sheet of paper.

"What does it say?" America asked in a curious voice and he noticed that Poland's cheeks were red.

"Like France is a real pervert, but I totally don't mind. Yet I really don't want to touch Prussia's so called vital regions." Poland replied slowly and he added. "I have to like touch you guys and see who makes a better sound. Have to like feel for about five minutes."

France looked up at the ceiling and tried to ignore England's fierce glare at him. Poland sighed to himself, he put his right hand down, and inside of America's underwear. His left hand was inside of Prussia's underwear and Poland mentally sulked for he had to touch Prussia.

"Like England you keep track of the like time and it is for five minutes." Poland commented calmly and he begun to move his hands. America moaned quietly at the soft rubbing that Poland was doing to his length while Prussia hissed in pain for Poland's grip was surprisingly strong and firm.

'Fucking hell this hurts. Damn Poland doing this on purpose.' Prussia thought bitterly and he clenched his teeth. 'Five minutes of this damn pain and all because Poland for some reason really dislikes me.'

'This feels really good.' America mentally thought to himself, his cheeks were burning, and he made sure that his eyes were closed for America didn't want to see the others reactions.

'Heh, This is like perfect. Prussia must be hurting for I'm like squeezing his vitals in a totally unpleasant way.' Poland thought cheerfully and he smiled to himself. 'Plus I might like get America to go on a date like with me and it would be really fun. I could maybe get America to wear a girl outfit, it would be tons of fun, and stuff.'

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Like America is the winner." Poland commented cheerfully, Prussia groaned in pain, and America opened his eyes up.

"It was fixed I tell you." Prussia muttered bitterly and Germany closed his eyes for a moment.

"Bruder, You always say that every single time you lose." Germany stated calmly, sighed heavily, and hoped this game will be over soon.

"Germany will be the judge now." France said smoothly, he handed him the hat, and grinned widely. "So that Prussia can't complain about anything being fixed."

Germany placed his hand inside of the hat, pulled out a small piece of paper, and silently read it to himself.

"Bruder, I want you to forfeit." Germany told Prussia bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"It can't be that bad, West." Prussia said causally while rolling his eyes.

"Who can give the judge the best French Kiss is what this piece of paper says." Germany stated bluntly and then sighed. Prussia snickered, he looked at Germany, and smirked.

"It is not that bad, West. At least it didn't say who can the judge the best sex. I wouldn't mind having sex with you, West. I bet I would be better than America." Prussia commented cheerfully and he watched as Germany's cheeks turn red.

"Bruder, That is terrible." Germany informed him firmly and then closed his eyes for a moment. "I refuse to be the judge. I do want to be French Kissed by anyone regardless of the matter. This whole entire contest is ridiculous."

Prussia suddenly tackled him, he kissed Germany on the lips, and slipped his tongue inside. England gapped in shocked, America's eyes were wide, France was chuckling softly, and Spain tilted his head. Italy blinked his eyes in confusion and tilted his head.

"I told you these potato bastards are sick." Romano told Italy bluntly and he noticed that his brother was staring at Germany.

"Bruder, Do not do that again." Germany said firmly after he shoved Prussia away and gave him a look.

America went up to him and gave Germany a French kiss.

"My bruder wins at having the Best French Kiss." Germany commented calmly and then added. "Only because I have to put up with him and I do not want to deal with his whining. He lives with me."

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

"The Judge shall be…Japan." France informed everyone and he handed the black haired Nation the hat. Japan looked at the hat nervously before putting his hand inside of it, he silently hoped that it will not be anything too bad, and pulled it out.

"Japan, You can do it. At least you are not related to Prussia or America." Germany stated firmly and he crossed his arms. "I noticed you took a photo of my bruder giving me a French kiss."

Japan's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, he had hoped that no one would notice that act, and decided to read what it says.

"Who can lick, kiss, and tease the Judge's nipples the best. It has to last for a minute." Japan said quietly and he looked down at the floor.

"France, You are a pervert! Nearly everything has been perverted so far!" England yelled as he tackled France. "Is there anything not perverted?"

"You are only upset because you had to judge who could insult the other more. You were wishing for something more…Sexual and dealing with America." France said calmly before chuckling. "Sadly you are rather unlucky, England. You are the unlucky one."

"Shut up. You damn bloody wanker!" England said loudly, his cheeks were red for it was true on how he wanted something sexual, and dealing with America. "Shut your damn frog mouth."

"Hey, Japan. You don't have to do this if you feel nervous and frightened, okay. You could just have China go in your place and-" America started to say, but the cut himself off for the look in Japan's eyes was like out of a horror film.

"I'll do it." Japan stated firmly and he took off his shirt.

"Wow, Japan. I didn't notice you are pretty fit." America said out loud as he looked at Japan's upper body. "Of course you have to be to handle swords and stuff."

"I'll go first!" Gilbert commented before heading towards Japan, but he was stopped by America.

"You were first last time, Prussia. I'm going first this time." America informed him in a cheerful and friendly type of voice as he squeezed Prussia tightly. "I'm going to win this time."

Japan was sitting on a chair and America walked towards him while smiling brightly.

"I'll be gentle." America commented calmly before kneeling on the ground, hands on Japan's hips, and he blew on those nipples softly. "I'll heroically lick your nipples, okay? You can have your hands on my awesome blond hair. I'll be starting right now, Japan."

Japan's cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and the blond haired Nation begun licking Japan's right nipple in a teasing fashion. After a moment he kissed it, his tongue licking faster in a circler motion, and suckled on it briefly before moving to the left nipple. Japan's hands were playing with America's blond hair, he bit down on his lip to keep himself for moaning for the blond was quite talented, and it helped a little to have his hands touching America's surprising soft hair.

"I could do so much better." Prussia muttered to Germany and his arms were crossed. "Thirty seconds left remaining and then I can show everyone how it is done."

America kissed Japan's nipples several times, he licked them teasingly, and gently suckled on Japan's right one. England's eyebrows twitched, he glanced down, and noticed time has been up for about thirty seconds.

"Alright, Time is—" England started to say, but his mouth was covered by France. Japan's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, hands feeling America's hair, and trying to ignore how his vital regions were throbbing with need along with picturing America's talented mouth being put to use on his lower region. America was focused on his task and making sure not to be rough.

"Be quiet for this scene is lovely." France said in a whisper while grinning widely and his hand was bit hard by England.

"I do not like it." England stated before he walked over and firmly grabbed America by the hips. "Time has been up for about a minute. It is Prussia's turn."

"Hell yeah, baby. I'll show you how it is done!" Prussia yelled gleefully, he cackled, and looked at Japan while smirking. "You'll enjoy me a lot more than America!"

"Prussia, Don't do any damage to Japan." America told him and he didn't notice England's hands were still on his hips. He was ignored by Prussia. "Don't be too rough on Japan! I mean it! He's been through stuff and doesn't need you being a savage brute to his nipples."

Prussia bit down on Japan's right nipple, he licked the light amount of blood, and suckled it. Japan's eyes were tightly closed and he hoped that the minute will pass by quickly for Prussia is being too rough.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

Prussia bit down on Japan's right nipple, he licked the light amount of blood, and suckled it. Japan's eyes were tightly closed and he hoped that the minute will pass by quickly for Prussia is being too rough.

"Time is up." England stated firmly and Japan felt glad that the minute is up. America, Hungary, and China gave Prussia a dirty look before attacking him for they noticed Japan's nipples were bleeding.

"Oh, fuck. Guess I was too rough on Japan." Prussia managed to say before he was punched in the jaw by America, smacked on his forehead by a frying pan, and felt a wok hitting the back of his head. Germany sighed deeply and shook his head for his older brother is an idiot.

"I chose…America as the winner." Japan commented quietly as he silently put his shirt back on and looked down. Prussia was still knocked out cold.

"Are you alright, Japan?" America asked in a concerned voice and he walked over towards him.

"I'm alright." Japan replied calmly. Hungary kicked Prussia on his right side, shaking her head down at him, and frying pan still in her grasp. China was sighing deeply and shaking his head. Germany grabbed Prussia from the floor.

"Wake up." Germany stated firmly as he shook him.

"I don't want to cause they are still pissed at me and they might hit the awesome me again." Prussia muttered to his younger brother. "I'm not into pain….unlike you."

Germany's cheeks flushed, he dropped his older brother, and Prussia swore loudly.

"Damnit, West. Why did you drop me? That really hurts." Prussia complained and he winced for his head was throbbing.

"Japan chose America as the winner. The next judge shall be…Austria." France commented calmly, he tried to ignore Hungary's annoyed expression, and to be honest France was hoping that the note will not be anything perverted for Hungary might kill him along with Prussia.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Today will be my first day at college…Nervous as heck about it. On Monday's and Wednesday's I have English Composition 1. On Tuesday's and Thursday's I have Elementary Algebra (Math is not my friend…) **

**I have two online courses (United States History to 1865 and Strategies For Success In College, Career, and Life). **

"Who can sing the best to the Judge." Austria said as he read the card and France sighed in relief.

"I'm the best at singing." Prussia commented calmly, he was grinning widely, and head held up high. America rolled his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Nope, I'm way better at singing than you." America stated in a matter of face kind of tone. "I will start singing and everyone is going to be amazed."

America's stomach growled in hunger, Prussia smirked smugly, and Austria just sighed.

"America, Do you want a cookie? I made it myself of course." England asked as he pulled out a small bag and showed America the cookie.

"Are you trying to kill me, England? Seriously that cookie is moving and I could swear that thing is growling." America said loudly as he looked at it. "Man, I think your food ought to be declared a biological weapon! Who agrees with me? Seriously, That cookie is moving and growling."

England's cheeks turned red, he gritted his teeth, and decided to throw the cookie at America's face. However America dodged it and said cookie smacked Austria on the nose. Prussia was cackling, clenching his sides, and felt as if he was going to die from laughing.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Funny enough I do like Prussia (Anyway, The two that are tied for my #1 favorite happens to be…America and Germany… ^_^). **

**Personal Side Note I got back from English Composition 1 and saw someone from that I knew from High School ^_^ so I felt a bit better because of that fact…I' still feeling nervous about tomorrow (Tuesday) for I have Elementary Algebra (Math is not my friend…I hope someone that I know will be in that course. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.)**

Hungary smacked Prussia on the head with her cast-iron frying pan. America grabbed a napkin and placed it on Austria's nose.

"If I had knew that you were behind me…I would have caught England's cookie and stuff…I wanted to be dramatic with the whole dodging it in a heroic way." America commented slowly to Austria and he received a soft sigh from him.

"Why can't you and him have your lover quarrels outside of the World Meeting?" Austria asked calmly to England.

"America and I are not lovers!" England yelled loudly and his cheeks were flushed. Although from time to time he does think about having America as a lover, but…

"I would rather have Russia as a lover ." America commented carelessly, shook his head, and yawned loudly. To be honest the blue eyed Nation decided to just toss out a name amd it was not worth getting all worked up about at all. America also thought he was being helpful by saying 'I would rather have' someone that is not England and it's not like England is going to be upset about it. After all England wouldn't care or anything.

"What? America, you would rather have that-" England started to say, but cut himself off for he recalled Russia is in the room.

"That what?" Russia asked innocently as he looked at England and on his lips was a twisted smile. "That what?"

"That marvelous man as your lover." England decided to say instead of 'That bloodthirsty insane son of a bitch' for that would not end well at all.

"Jeez, England why do you even care? You hate coming to my birthday parties, you keep on talking about the past, and seriously for two peeps to become lovers…They have to both love each other." America stated calmly and rolled his blue eyes. "Anyway, I feel unloved by everyone…and I have no plans at having a lover or trying to get anyone to love me. End of topic and since Austria is injured…A new judge will be needed and if there are any disagreements...I'll ignore them. So Austria who do you want as your replacement?"

"Hungary." Austria replied simply. Prussia groaned loudly and he knew that she will pick America over him.

"I object." Prussia stated firmly and he crossed his arms. "She hit me with a damn frying pan."

"Your objection is ignored my dear skinny Prussia." America commented cheerfully. "I'll let you sing first Prussia. Good luck because you are going to need it."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Let's See**

** By waterrain**

* * *

"West will be my backup dancer and junk." Prussia said calmly and he smirked. "I'm going to win for West will be dancing."

"No, I refuse to dance." Germany stated firmly, his arms crossed, and he ignored how his older brother whined at him loudly.

"Come on, West. Don't be a bitch and just dance while I'm singing." Prussia commented loudly and he puffed out his cheeks. "Anyone would kill to be dancing while I'm singing."

"Come on, Germany. Dancing is fun and we could dance together, vee." Italy said cheerfully and looked at him with wide eyes. "Let's dance and have fun, Germany."

"You can dance by yourself, Italy. I do not dance." Germany informed him.

"Chicken." Prussia stated as he stared at his younger brother.

"That will not work on me." Germany commented to him and he was not impressed.

"I will tell everyone about what you wrote in your diary." Prussia said cheerfully, he watched as Germany's blue eyes went wide, and knew that his younger brother will agree to dance now.

"What?" Germany asked in shock. He had hoped that Prussia would never find it and thought it was safe in the basement for his older brother does not go down there.

"You labeled it Military Entries, but heh I opened it and read it. No way in hell was that stuff written in there related to Military at all! You thought that labeling it Military Entries would throw me off and hiding it in the basement. Seriously, In the first page you wrote about wanting to be blind folded. Along with being hand cuffed to the bed, gagged, spanked on his ass, and throughly fuc-" Prussia started to say, but he was cut off by his embarrassed younger brother.

"Shut up! I will do the silly dancing!" Germany yelled, his cheeks were burning for everyone was staring at him, and Prussia grinned widely at him.

"What else did Germany want to happen to himself?" Italy asked curiously and Prussia smiled at him.

"West is into BDSM and his so called 'Military Entries' were really fucking kinky." Prussia replied simply, Germany firmly grabbed him, and gave him a look that yelled 'Shut up or else!'. "Okay, I'll start singing now."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Have a happy Early Thanksgiving!**

_"Prussia Singing"_

**Let's See**

**By waterrain**

* * *

Germany was swaying his hips and mentally sighing while his brother cackled for an entire minute before singing into a pink microphone that he got from Poland.

"_I'm awesome!_

_America loves hamburgers and fireworks,_

_England loves to cook food that should be considered a biological weapon,_

_France loves himself the most._

_My younger brother is into BDSM,_

_Italy is Italy,_

_Italy's brother is loud,_

_Spain loves Romano._

_Austria is a pansy inside and out, _

_Hungary loves boys on boys!_

_Hungary is naughty,_

_I bet she wishes she was a man so she could experience boy on boy!" _

Germany sighed to himself for his older brother was smacked upside the head with a frying pan and he didn't blame Hungary for smacking Prussia.

"Your turn, America." Hungary commented cheerfully as she put her frying pan away. America nodded his head and he really wants to out-do Prussia.

"Japan can you be one of my back up dancers?" America asked sweetly, his blue eyes were wide, and he stared at Japan with a pleading expression.

"Yes." Japan said calmly to the blond haired Nation.

"Sweet!" America yelled out cheerfully before looking at Finland and Sweden. "Finland and Sweden can you please be one of my back up dancers?"

Finland and Sweden agreed. America grinned widely for he has a total of three dancers and the number three is a lucky number. England's arms were crossed in annoyance for why didn't America ask him to be a back-up dancer?

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
